in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Full House
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & BoltBlizard Plot After a recent villain attack has wrecked the city again, several members of the gang discover that their houses have been destroyed in the process. Finding their friends in need, Red Fork and Blue Ocean decide to let their friends stay with them until the ohter houses are rebuilt. But with a house this full, things might get crazier than planned. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Black Gem * Dark Shadow * Opposite Blast * Electra * Scorch * Blade * Neptune * Nepgear * Ib * Beta * Cirno Note: If you wish to join this story, please consult Redfork2000. Story It's a regular morning in Echo Creek. People doing their daily tasks, birds flying around, and villains attacking the city. * Bright Spark: *''Driving a airship* You'll never stop me, fools! * Red Fork: That's what you think, Bright Spark! ''Bright Spark's airship shoots lasers at Red Fork. However, the red unicorn dodges the lasers with great agility, and continues chasing the machine. * Blue Ocean: Hey, need any help, Red Fork? * Red Fork: *''playful tone* What took you so long? * Blue Ocean: I was developing this! *''shows Red Fork a weird looking gadget* * Red Fork: Huh? What's that? * Blue Ocean: Just watch and see! Blue Ocean uses his gadget to shoot a beam at Bright Spark's airship. When it impacts the airship, suddenly all the metal in Bright Spark's airship is getting rusty. The airship begins to malfunction. * Bright Spark: What? No! * Red Fork: I guess you plans are getting rusty, Bright Spark. * Blue Ocean: Thanks to the Rustgun-3000, I can cause any of Bright Spark's machines of destruction to get rusty in seconds! * Bright Spark: No way! I can't believe this! Bright Spark presses the eject button, causing him to be ejected from the airship before it crashes into several buildings. * Bright Spark: I'll get you yet, Red Crystals! * Red Fork: Come on, Bright Spark. You know you can't win! Bright Spark escapes, and his airship explodes, destroying several other buildings that were surrounding it. * Red Fork: Well, I guess our job is done here. * Blue Ocean: Yeah. What do we do about the destroyed buildings, though? * Red Fork: The repair team should be able to get working on it. Meanwhile let's... As Red Fork began to walk away, he sees a group of people, worried. * Red Fork: Uh... what's the matter? * Blast: My house! It's gone! * Alice: Same here. At least my dad is working in another city now. Otherwise, I'd probably be grounded again. * Blast: Really? * Alice: *''shrugs*'' * Tommy: My house was destroyed too. Dark Shadow and Black Gem come along. * Dark Shadow: Our base! What happened to it? * Red Fork: Uh... I can explain... * Dark Shadow: You did it!? * Black Gem: Dark Shadow, calm down. * Dark Shadow: Red Fork? * Red Fork: Hey, calm down, Dark Shadow. * Blue Ocean: Basically, Bright Spark was attacking the city, and we stopped him. But his airship ended up crashing into some buildings, destroying them. * Dark Shadow: *''closes his eyes, trying to stay calm* Ok... what do we do now? * Black Gem: That base was also our home. * Blue Ocean: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a solution that works for everyone. ''While the ponies talk, some others come as well, seeing that their homes have been destroyed as well. *Neptune: So much for that house. *Nepgear: Yeah... Uh... So much for the house is right... *Beta: What good is a house? Before judging - remember I'm someone who- *Neptune: Lived in leftovers? *Beta: ...Well, sort of - *Ib: *sobbing* I hate missing home... That's twice... *Cirno: ...Well, uh. How do we counter this problem? Our houses are gone, so... *Nepgear: And building new ones... Ain't cheap... *Neptune: I got it! We'll hack the story-! *whacked by a plant boxing glove* *Ib: Cheater... *Neptune: *broken sounds* I'm OK! *Beta: Point still stands - you guys don't even have houses. And mine (albeit not a house) is buried under rubble. Now what do we do? *Neptune: Follow the plot device! I'm sure there will be one somewhere! *Nepgear: Someone stop her... *Cirno: ...Yeah, can we just sort this out 'now'? *Beta: Yeah, and notice the 'others' staring at us? *Neptune: (stupid noises, looks to said others) ...Sup, fellas! *Red Fork: Oh my, I guess things are much worse than I realized. *Blast: What do we do now? *Blue Ocean: Red Fork, I've got an idea. How about we let them stay in our house? That way they'll have a place to live until the construction team rebuilds their houses. *Red Fork: No, that would never work... Wait a moment. I've got an idea! *Blue Ocean: Yeah? *Red Fork: You guys can stay in our house! That way you'll have a place to live until the construction team rebuilds your houses. *Blue Ocean: *''sarcasm''* Of course, why didn't I think about it before? *Red Fork: Come on Blue Ocean, who's the brains of this team? *Blue Ocean: Uh... *Red Fork: My point exactly. Come on guys, we'll let you stay at our place. *Blast: Are you sure? *Alice: We're a lot of people. *Red Fork: Don't worry. Our house is pretty big. Surely we'll find a way to make it work. *Dark Shadow: I guess we don't have any alternatives... *Neptune: Not like there was an alternative. *Nepgear: Agreed. As dumb as this sounds, we never really had a second option. And again, as dumb as 'this' sounds too, how are we actually going to cope in the same house? Some things will conflict, and many people will have to- oh no... *Beta: Yeah... Sharing and patience for certain rooms... *sigha* Sounds complicated. *Nepgear: Right. And because each one of us has their own way of 'doing things'... *Ib: Right.. Things will get complicated in some sort of arrangements... Things are gonna get... complicated... *Cirno: Not only the rooms problem, there will be a problem with the food supply... *Blue Ocean: Well, the food supply has been a problem ever since Red Fork exists in a house. *Nepgear ...Again, not like we have a choice. I'm just hoping this turns out manageable. *Neptune: Heck, what could go wrong? *Ib: ...Let's do it. *Black Gem: Agreed. Let's give it a try. *Blade: Let's go. *Red Fork: Follow me, guys! Red Fork & Blue Ocean lead everyone to their house. * Blue Ocean: This is the place, guys! * Neptune: Hey, at least it's a house that hasn't fallen apart! * Beta: Ey. Offence to me, AND to them. * Ib: Are you guys gonna be at each other's throats already? This is sort of a mid-life crisis here... * Cirno: Right. Get in, settle in, and hope this ends soon! No offence. * Nepgear: Well... Good luck to all of us... Famous last words, just you wait. * Red Fork: Well, let's see... our house has three bedrooms. My bedroom, Blue Ocean's bedroom, and that extra bedroom we use in case anyone from my family decides to visit. * Blue Ocean: Three bedroom won't be enough. * Red Fork: Well, I guess we could use the attic as an extra room. We'd only have to clean it up. * Blue Ocean: So, I guess we'll have to see how to fit everyone and their beds into four bedrooms. * Red Fork: Yeah. * Beta: That sounds... challenging. Hold on, how many of us are there? * Ib: With 4 rooms and at least 10+ of us, I think 15/16, we've got our work cut out for us... But before we even get room number four, we need to actually clear it up. * Nepgear: Right. Not it! * Red Fork: Well, let's see, we've got Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, Blast, Alice, Tommy, Dark Shadow, Black Gem, Neptune, Nepgear, Ib, Beta, Cirno and me. We've got to fit everyone in four rooms. Suddenly, Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch and Blade arrive. * Blue Ocean: What!? * Opposite Blast: Our base went down as well. We'll have to stay with you guys. * Red Fork: Ok... * Opposite Blast: We four will take the attic. See ya guys. *''Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch and Blade go into the attic*'' * Red Fork: Ok, that leaves three rooms for the rest of us. * Nepgear: I count 13 - so, one room will have more people in it - which room is more spacious, anyway? * Red Fork: That would be my room. So five people there, and four people in each other room. * Nepgear: Well, I guess we should try planning that out. As in, who should go where, considering the group we have? * Red Fork: Blue Ocean should be with me. * Blast: Tommy and me too! * Red Fork: That's four. * Alice: I think I could share room with Lemon Glass, Neptune and Nepgear. * Red Fork: Ok. * Black Gem: So... that would leave me and Dark Shadow to share a room with Ib, Beta and Cirno? * Red Fork: I guess so. * Dark Shadow: I'm not sure of this any more. * Black Gem: I know you don't like crowds, but please, give it a shot. * Dark Shadow: Fine... * Black Gem: Then it's settled! * Neptune: Yep, yep! Fine by me! * Nepgear: You said it! * Beta: As much as I'm not sure how I'll put up with the fairy, eh, alright. * Cirno: Ey. Deal with it- *punched* * Beta: Later. * Ib: ...Here we go again? * Lemon Glass: Can we please get along? * Dark Shadow: Whatever... * Red Fork: Well, you can go ahead and make yourselves comfortable in your respective rooms. We'll try to make this work out, ok everyone? * Nepgear: You heard him, people! Let's make this work! * Black Gem: Let's give it a try, then. Everyone goes to their respective rooms, and try to make themselves comfortable. Neptune, Nepgear, Alice and Lemon Glass walk into their room, which used to be Blue Ocean's room. It's a medium room, with walls painted in different tones of blue, and it has a computer, a medium bed, and a few other things. * Alice: Ok... we'll have to figure out how we're going to all fit into this room. * Neptune: There should be enough room in here, at least! * Nepgear: Dibs on the computer! *goes silent* ...Well, first on it. *chuckles* * Neptune: Hey, wait your turn. Main characters first! * Nepgear: *silences Neptune* Main characters or not, we all have access to it. * Alice: Nepgear does have a point, I'll admit. * Lemon Glass: Let's try to get along. * Nepgear: Agreed. Take THAT, sis! * Neptune: D'oh! * Nepgear: Can we actually get things sorted in here, now? * Lemon Glass: Well, there's only one bed here. Unless we're all going to sleep in the same bed, we should probably see if we can get more beds. * Alice: Well... there might be some spare beds in the attic. * Lemon Glass: You think? * Alice: Well, Red Fork and Blue Ocean have all kind of wacky things in there. They'll probably have beds too. * Neptune: I'll check - and I hope I don't get a face full of hurt just for going up into the attic. Heh. * Nepgear: You do that. * Alice: Good luck with those guys in the attic. *''Neptune leaves''* * Lemon Glass: Let's hope she returns safely. Neptune goes up into the attic, where Opposite Blast and his crew are making themselves comfortable. Opposite Blast is punching a punch bag, Electra is using her laptop, Blade is practicing his aim by tossing cutting blades at an image of Blast, and Scorch is asleep on a bed. *Neptune: *thinking: OK, there should be a bed in here somewhere. A spare one. I just need to snatch it without them seeing! Metal Gear skills, don't fail me now!* Neptune looks around the room, and sees a few beds near the area where Scorch is sleeping. *Neptune: *thinking: Score! Now to try and grab one, and then I can get the heck out of this wacky attic!* Neptune walks towards the spare beds to get one, while everyone in Opposite Blast's team are doing their own things, not paying attention. Neptune manages to sneak past them, and is about to reach the spare beds, but suddenly, while she sneaks her way across the wooden floor, one of the wooden planks she steps on creaks. The noise wakes up Scorch. His hair turns into flames as he wakes up. * Scorch: What was that!? Fire! * Neptune: *gulps, grabs a spare bed, and makes an attempt to bolt out without being seen* * Scorch: Fire! *''shoots a fire blast at Neptune*'' * Opposite Blast: In the name of Dark J, what's going on here? * Scorch: Fire! *''points at Neptune*'' * Opposite Blast: Hey! What are you doing here!? *''chases after her*'' * Neptune: Aw, rats. Welp. Plan B. *makes a sword barrier to block her from being chased and heads back to the room where the others were* I got it, but... I think we've got a problem... *chuckles* * Nepgear: They saw you, didn't they. * Neptune: Eeeeyup. * Alice: Oh no... that can't be good. Suddenly, the door is chopped in half by a large cutting blade. * Blade: Cutting 'em up! * Opposite Blast: Now, what were you doing in our room!? * Scorch: Fire! * Opposite Blast: *''facepalm* Scorch, I'm pretty sure she wasn't making a fire. * Scorch: *''shrugs* * Opposite Blast: Now seriously, what were you up to? * Neptune: Hey, we were lacking one, alright? So 'someone' thought it would be a good idea to go up into thee attic and grab one! *glares at them fiercly with purple flames in her eyes* And you know, I didn't actually intend to disturb you, but you attacked me, so I think it's my turn- *bashed by Nepgear* * Nepgear: What she means to say is that she didn't mean to disturb you - she only intended to grab a spare bed from the attic and come right back. Alas... * Opposite Blast: *''looks angry*'' So all you wanted was a spare bed!? A spare bed!? * Alice: Uh... yes? * Opposite Blast: Well... *''smiles* Why didn't you say so? We would've given you one. There's way too many beds in there. * Nepgear: Well, to be fair, given the impression you bunch give off...? * Opposite Blast: What did you say!? *''stares angrily* * Blade: Hehe, it's ok. We are technically ex villains, after all. * Scorch: Fire! * Blade: Well, if you need anything else, you can ask me or Electra. Not Scorch or Opposite Blast though, they're still getting used to the whole "be nice" thing. * Scorch: Fire! * Blade: Uh... see ya! *''the four teens go back to the attic*'' * Alice: Phew, that was close! * Nepgear: OK, for as long as this lasts, let's 'ask' them next time. * Neptune: What's that? Ah. Yeah, sure. *broken noises* * Nepgear: ...How's the other group coping, anyway? * Alice: I hope they're having better luck than us. Ib, Beta, Cirno, Black Gem and Dark Shadow are making themselves comfortable in Red Fork's room. It's a large room, with a few videogame consoles, a laptop, a bookcase, and the walls are painted in red. * Black Gem: Ugh! This red color is hideous! I'll have to repaint this place! * Dark Shadow: Are you serious? * Black Gem: Of course I am! After all, we all know that purple is the trend these days, right? *''crickets sounds* Come on! * Dark Shadow: Black Gem, no one cares what's trending now. * Black Gem: I do! And I say I'll paint this room in purple! * Dark Shadow: Whatever. Just leave me alone. *''grabs a book from the bookcase, and sits to read.* * Beta: I'll paint your 'throat' purple if you're not careful. * Ib: *grabs a book, shoves it into Beta's face before taking it back and reading it* * Beta: ...The heck was that for? * Ib: I dunno. * Black Gem: Well, time to start painting. * Dark Shadow: Hey, instead of worrying about the color of the walls, why don't we think about what we're going to do with only one bed in this room? * Cirno: ...Good question. * Ib: Well, makeshift ones are possible, but makeshift beds aren't exactly... durable... * Black Gem: Do you think Red Fork and Blue Ocean might have spare beds in the attic? * Dark Shadow: I'll go check. *''walks towards the attic*'' * Ib: *''just lies back, continuing to read undisturbed''* * Beta: *''watching over her shoulder, but then looks away, and back again, and then just moves away''* * Cirno: *''just laughing at that short moment''* Suddenly, they hear noise up in the attic. * Opposite Blast: Hey! * Electra: Hey! * Dark Shadow: Hey what!? * Opposite Blast: What are you doing here!? * Dark Shadow: My business. You should take care of your own. * Opposite Blast: Oh yeah! Take this, smart guy! Black Gem, Ib, Beta and Cirno hear a fight happening in the attic. * Black Gem: Looks like Dark Shadow made a friend. *''starts painting*'' * Ib: If friend is an understatement, probably. The fight in the attic continues. * Opposite Blast: Aagh! * Dark Shadow: You have no idea who you're up against. A few hits are heard, along with cutting blades, fire blasts, electric blasts, and magic explosions. * Blue Ocean: *''his voive is heard from the other room* Hey, keep it down up there! * Beta: To be honest, I'm getting quite sick of it, too. ''Finally, the fight in the attic ends. * Opposite Blast: Agh! Why you... * Dark Shadow: You should thank me for letting you live. Dark Shadow returns to the room with two spare beds. He looks slightly hurt, but nothing too serious. * Black Gem: How did it go? * Dark Shadow: That troublesome bunch won't mess with me again. Here are the two beds. * Black Gem: Wait... you literally beated them all up? * Dark Shadow: Yes, what about it? * Beta: That's... one way to do it. * Ib: I would honestly be interested in questioning 'why' beat them up, but what do I know... * Dark Shadow: Simply put, that's the only way Opposite Blast and his gang will respect anyone. * Black Gem: If you say so... * Dark Shadow: Well, here are the two beds I got from the attic. * Black Gem: And we had one before, so now we have three beds. How should we arrange ourselves? * Dark Shadow: I take one bed for myself. You four figure out how to fit in the other two beds. *''lies on a bed to read*'' * Beta: Hm... *looks to Cirno, having an idea* * Cirno: Ey, what are you- *Beta made Cirno freeze herself* * Beta: One down. * Ib: ...What. * Black Gem: So, who's going to sleep where? * Beta: I reckon I can cope fine in a puddle of ink, and with Cirno frozen up, that leaves you, Ib and Dark Shadow with the beds. * Black Gem: Good. In that case, I guess we have everything we need for tonight. Everyone gets ready for a good night sleep. However, if there's something that everyone is aware of, it's that the following days will be everything but easy. *Neptune: What a nuts first day! I sure hope it goes better the next day is better than this one. *Nepgear: Less fighting, more organized? Next morning, everyone wakes up. Blue Ocean comes out of the room he's sharing with Red Fork, Blast and Tommy. He walks to the bathroom with a towel to take a shower, but instead finds a long line in front of the bathroom door. * Blue Ocean: *''surprised* I imagined something like this would happen, but lines this long? * Alice: *''crossing her legs* ''Black Gem, come out of there! You've been in there an entire hour! * Black Gem: Sorry, I can't begin my day properly until I make sure my mane looks perfect. * Alice: Oh, come on! How much longer are you going to take in there? There's a line already! * Black Gem: I'll take as long as I need to for my mane to be ready. * Blue Ocean: Oh, right, Black Gem. *''facepalm* * Beta: This is ridiculous. Nobody cares about your apperance, you goof! Just get out so 'we' can go in! * Black Gem: I'm almost finished. * Alice: *''bouncing in place* You said that 10 minutes ago! And also 10 minutes before that! And 10 minutes before that! * Blue Ocean: I guess I'll have to take my shower later. *''heads back to his room* * Alice: Blue Ocean, please tell me this isn't the only bathroom! * Blue Ocean: Uh... sorry. * Alice: Oh come on! * Blue Ocean: I'll go to the kitchen and start making breakfast for everyone. I hope Black Gem comes out of there soon. You don't look too good. * Alice: *''crossing her legs* Don't mention it... * Beta: ...You want something done, gotta do it yourself. *sighs, grabs his Tri-Slosher - beating up sounds are heard as he soon drags Black Gem out, having knocked her unconsious* Don't tell her I did that, and we're good. * Alice: *''bouncing in place* ''Ok, ok! Let me in first! I'm bursting! * Beta: That's the plan! *''lets Alice in ASAP, then goes on a wander* * Nepgear: Is violence always the answer, Beta? * Beta: You're talking to a guy who's lived his life in two wars, fought his way through discrimination 'and' can still prove himself to be stable. I don't see you, your sister, or anyone else doing something about the problems they put before them. * Nepgear: What if I told everyone your secret? *mischevious look* * Beta: Don't you dare. * Blue Ocean: *''appears behind them* Did someone say, secret? * Beta: *startled, whacks Blue Ocean with his Tri-Slosher* Don't do that. * Nepgear: *thinking: ...I've got one heck of an evil plan...* * Blue Ocean: *''dizzy* ''Ouch... maybe I should go make breakfast like I said I would. * Nepgear: Probably best you do... Hope you recover from that one. * Blue Ocean: Thanks... *''walks to the kitchen* * Alice: *''comes out of the bathroom* Phew, much better. ''Suddenly, a yell is heard from the kitchen. * Alice: Oh no, what's going on now? * Ib: ...Checking! *Ib goes to investigate* When Ib goes to the kitchen, Red Fork and Blue Ocean are seen arguing. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, what happened to all the food?! * Red Fork: I just had a little midnight snack, that's all. * Blue Ocean: A "little" snack? * Red Fork: Hey, considering how much food was left in the refrigerator, yes, it was pretty small. * Blue Ocean: That was everyone's breakfast! * Red Fork: Oops... * Ib: And last I checked, this also isn't midnight, considering pretty much everyone is awake. *she seems to stare at Red Fork intensively, taking a serious tone* Maybe if that stomach of yours had less power than your brain, you'd actually be decent. * Red Fork: Uh... about the first part, I ate it all when it was still midnight. And about the second part... * Blue Ocean: *''angry* Way to go, Red Fork. Now we need to buy more food! * Ib: ''*sighs* ...I'll try. What exactly did you greedily munch on anyways? Better yet... what was used but then you essentially let us waste? *it feels like she's staring into Red Fork's soul* * Red Fork: Uh... *feeling uncomfortable by the way Ib stares at him* ''30 waffles, two boxes of cornflakes, a gallon of orange juice, lots of toast with two jars of jelly, three pounds of bacon, a dozen scrambled eggs, and a cup of coffee. * Blue Ocean: *''facepalms* * Ib: OK... OK. This one's for eating everything.'' *a vine slaps Red Fork across the face, then leaves to go and grab the food which was eaten, calming down*'' * Red Fork: Ok, I guess I deserved it. * Blue Ocean: We're going to need lots of food now, and fast. Electra comes from the attic, and goes to the refrigerator, only to find it empty. * Electra: What are we supposed to have for breakfast!? * Blue Ocean: There will be food soon. * Electra: I hope so. Scorch gets very crazy when he misses breakfast. * Red Fork: Isn't he always crazy? * Electra: Well... yes. But if he misses breakfast, he gets much worse. * Blue Ocean: *''slowly claps, staring at Red Fork*'' * Red Fork: I'm sorry! * Electra: *''rolls her eyes* I should've known this would be a disaster. *''walks back into the attic* Eventually, Ib had returned with the food required. *Ib: This 'should' be everything. *Neptune: How did you get all of this? Geez! *Ib: I have my ways. *mischevious look* *Blue Ocean: Ok. I'll call everyone before something else happens. *''rings a bell* Breakfast time, everyone! ''Everyone comes running out of their rooms, are approach the table like a stampede. *Ib: ...Can you hear that? The instant sound of reg- *gets completely ran over by the stampede, shrieking* *Beta: Gosh darn it...! *he got Ib out of there quickly and undetected* ...You're welcome. Just shush. *Ib: ...*whimpers a bit, and nods* *Red Fork: Breakfast! *Opposite Blast: No way, you're going to eat it al like last time! *''tries to push Red Fork away, but he's too heavy*'' *Red Fork: Uh, what are you doing? *Blade: He tries to push you, but you're too heavy. *Red Fork: Oh. Hey, if it helps, I promise I won't devour everything again. *Electra: You'd better not. *Opposite Blast: *''stops trying to push Red Fork, exhausted* Fine... *Nepgear: ...Welp. I guess we can eat now. *Neptune: You bet! *''helps herself, eager* *Nepgear: Not you, too! *Scorch: Fire! Time to eat! *''starts eating quickly*'' *Alice: Is there anyone in this house that's not crazy yet? *Red Fork: Beats me. *''starts eating too*'' *Dark Shadow: *''grabs some toast and a cup of coffee, and walks back to his room* Whatever. *Cirno: What he said. ''*grabs what she wants and flies away* Beta is just keeping Ib occupied - the two side by side. Nepgear is keeping a close eye on both of them, as they seem to be sharing their food. *Nepgear: *whispering* ''That's kinda cute... How can I actually force them to admit it... Hmmm... *Beta: Nepgear, go away. *Nepgear: Yikes! ''*scampers off* *Ib: ...What was that about? *Beta: Privacy. *Blue Ocean: Ooh... I have to write it down! *''grabs a notebook and starts writing*'' *Red Fork: Hey, what are you doing? *Blue Ocean: *''whispers* Beta and Ib. I think they have great potential to be a good couple. So I added them to my list of ships. *Red Fork: *''rolls his eyes* ''If you say so. *Beta: I heard that! *Ib: ...What does that even mean? *Beta: W-Well, um... *whispers* *Ib: *wide, vacant expression* ...?! *Blue Ocean: Wow... now that's quite a good sense of hearing. *Red Fork: I told you, Blue Ocean. That kind of stuff makes other people uncomfortable. *Blue Ocean: But... *Red Fork: What if all of a sudden I started shipping you with every girl you interact with. Black Gem, Lemon Glass, Alice, Coffee... *Blue Ocean: *''covers Red Fork's mouth* ''Ok, ok, I get it. *Red Fork: *''muffled* ''Ok, now get your hoof off of my mouth. *Blue Ocean: What? *Red Fork: *''takes Blue Ocean's hoof off of his mouth* ''I said get your hoof off of my mouth. *Blue Ocean: Ok, sorry. ''Soon, after breakfast, the group was scattered once again around the house. Neptune and Nepgear seemed to be playing a game on a simulation Nepgear made. Looks like a board game. *Neptune: I suck at this game... *Nepgear: Eh. You'll learn. *does a thing* Eventually. *Neptune: Did you j- *Nepgear: Yep, you got beaten again. *Neptune: *pouting face* Boo... Blast and Tommy come along. Tommy's eyes go wide when he sees that Neptune and Nepgear are playing. * Tommy: *''excited*'' Is that a game?'' *starts shaking Nepgear''* Can I play? Can I play? Please? Pretty please? * Nepgear: *yelps* Whoa, whoa! Yes, you can play! Just stop shaking me! * Tommy: Ok. *''stops shaking her*'' * Blast: Well, have fun Tommy. * Tommy: Don't you want to play too? * Blast: Nah, I think I'll just watch. * Tommy: Ok. *''looks at Nepgear and Neptune* So, how does this game work? * Nepgear: Well, how do I put it in simple terms... *motions for Neptune to move* * Neptune: Oh, uh, OK. Byee. *wanders off* ''Nepgear re-simulates the board game, then points to one of the corners with two game pieces there. *Nepgear: See, we both start here, right? Then, when we land on a space determined by a dice roll, we grab a card from here, right? *''motions to the 'virtual deck' of cards''* The cards will ask you a question, and you have one chance to get it right, but it will ask you general questions about your opponent. This is only a two player game at best, but when someone gets to the end, and they have 5 cards in their 'correct' pile, they win. *Tommy: Ooh! That sounds like fun! I'm ready to play! *''jumps in place, excited*'' *Nepgear: Alright - I'll go! *''rolls 3, moves that many spaces, draws a card and looks at it''* ...Huh, so I'm supposed to be guessing the month of your birthday... Yikes... Uuum... I'm gonna take a wild guess, although the chances aren't in my favor... April...? *Tommy: Nope. It's in August. *Nepgear: Darn. Since I got it wrong, it goes to the bottom of the deck... You're up. *Tommy: Ok. *''rolls 5, moves that many spaces, and draws a card*'' The card read the following question: What is your opponent's species? * Tommy: Hm... Let's see, I have to answer what your species is. Hm... I think Blue Ocean mentioned it once. What were those letters? Uh... CPU? * Nepgear: Holy - you got that? Well, crud. You get to hold onto that one, then... * Tommy: Yay! *''puts the card into his 'correct' pile* Well, it's your turn. * Nepgear: Yes, I believe it is. *''rolls a 1, moves, and draws* ...Well then. Homeland... I don't know many places, so I'll pass this one. Don't blame me, I've lived digitally most of my days... *puts it at the bottom* Go on. * Tommy: It's ok. *''roll a 4, moves, and draws a card* Height? Ok... wild guess... 5'5? * Nepgear: You've got to be kidding me! *''she seemed impressed* * Neptune: *''from the other room''* Hey, sis, you winning? * Nepgear: *''jokingly''* Yeah, I got this under control, no problem! * Neptune: *''entering the room''* No you don't. * Tommy: This is fun! Let's continue! *''puts the card into his 'correct' pile*'' * Nepgear: Alright - c'mon! *rolls a 6, and draws* ...Well, this is awkward. I know who you are, Tommy. *shows the card 'who is your opponent by name'* I'll take this... *she puts the card in her correct pile* * Tommy: Wow, that question was easy. *''rolls a 3, and draws a card* Ok... how old are you? Well, I think you're older than me, so I'll say, uh... 17, maybe? * Nepgear: *jaw drops* Are you cheating or something? What the heck? * Tommy: I'm just guessing. *''puts the card in his 'correct' pile* * Blast: Wow, now that's some massive luck. * Neptune: I'll say! * Nepgear: *seems to be getting irritated* Gotta hate it when someone is guessing... and is winning... A few moments later, Nepgear had lost. She sighs heavily, then breathes in, then out again. *Neptune: ...Yo, sis, you OK? *Tommy: That was fun! Let's play again! *''shakes Nepgear* Yes? Come on! Please? *Blast: Ok Tommy, I think that was enough for now. Why don't we leave Nepgear alone for a while? *Tommy: But, I wanted to play again... *Nepgear: I'll be honest, that was annoying. Annoying enough I wanna do 'this'. *suddenly laser blast at Tommy's back* *Neptune: Nope! *blocks it* It's just a game! Why do you have to be mad? *Blast: Hey, calm down Nepgear. It's just a game! *Tommy: Are we playing laser tag now? I wanna play! *''grabs one of Alice's laser cannons* *Blast: Tommy, don't play with that! Tommy is about to shoot, but Blast grabs the laser cannon, causing it to shoot a laser at the window. The laser shatters the window. * Blast: Look at what you've done! * Tommy: Do I get points for that? * Blast: *''facepalm* Just put that laser cannon back before Alice sees you playing with it. * Tommy: Ok... *''puts it back* * Blast: And you Nepgear, it's just a game. Just calm down, ok? * Nepgear: I-I'll try. * Blast: Good. Tommy, let's get out of here, ok? * Tommy: But I want to play! * Blast: We can play checkers in the other room. Let's get going now. Blast takes Tommy out of the room, while Alice enters the room, and notices the broken window. * Alice: Whoa, what happened here? * Neptune: Well... *''whispers the whole event''* * Alice: Whoa... * Neptune: Yeah, it 'is' kinda dumb, isn't it? * Alice: Yup. * Neptune: ...I have nothing left to say. *''comedic smile''* * Alice: Uh... me neither... I guess I'll go check out Blue Ocean's lab. He said I can work on my inventions there. See you later. *''leaves*'' * Neptune: Okie dokie! ...Darn, now what do I do? Beta and Ib are conversing in a different part of the house. It seems like a serious discussion. *Beta: OK, let me get this straight. *Ib: Yeah? *Beta: You're - what, 7 or something? *Ib: Yeah? *Beta: And A. I'm being 'shipped' with you and B. You speak fluently? *Ib: Yeah. *Beta: I think I'm stunted right now. This just got awkward... *thinking: Yeah, incredibly awkard. Now I dunno if it's even safe...* While they talk, they realize that Blue Ocean is watching from a window behind them. *Beta: Blue, the heck are you doing? Spying on us again? *Ib: No, he's fine. He's actually not dangerous. He can stay. *Beta: Who do you think you are- *Ib: Shush. *Blue Ocean: Oh, ok. *''runs out of the room he's in, and comes to Beta and Ib, sitting on a chair next to them* So, what's going on? *Beta: Well... We've got a problem, sort of. *Ib: To put it simply... After Beta explained that 'shipping' term to me, well... We thought about it. *Beta: Even if it happened, it wouldn't - there's too big of a gap, you follow? Plus, we rarely interact outside of me usually protecting Ib here. *Ib: We're just trying to think if we can think of any possible alternatives... To fix it, perhaps? *Blue Ocean: Oh my, I guess I didn't realize the thing about your ages. What was I thinking? *Ib: *''narrows her gaze, but chuckled at Blue's mistake* *Blue Ocean: Sorry, I guess if I had known more about your ages, I probably wouldn't have done that. That's what I get for not investigating things first. *''grabs his smartphone and navigates the internet*'' *Beta: Hey, things happen, Blue. At least we're not afraid apart from that factor. *Blue Ocean: Well, at least it didn't go further than just being an awkward moment for everyone. *''continues on his smartphone*'' *Beta: Ey! While the three of them talk, Red Fork shows up. * Red Fork: So, what's up? * Ib: *says nothing*... * Red Fork: So? * Blue Ocean: Nothing. We're ok. *''continues on his smartphone*'' * Beta: But - hey, by all means, take a seat. * Red Fork: Ok. *''sits next to Blue Ocean* But if you guys ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask me. I want to make sure you all feel comfortable here during your stay. * Blue Ocean: Yes, that's 'definitely' why you ate all the food we had, right? * Red Fork: I... I was hungry, ok? * Blue Ocean: Ok, but for the next time, please try to show a bit of self-control. *''continues on his smartphone* * Ib: Agreed. * Beta: *joking tone* Hey, if I knew this guy was one heck of a glutton, I would have tried to bring extras! While the four of them talk together, they hear yet another fight happen in the attic. * Blue Ocean: What's going on this time? * Red Fork: Must be Dark Shadow fighting Opposite Blast's team again. They never got along well. * Blue Ocean: Should we go check it out? * Beta: I would, but... * Ib: I'll go. * Beta: Are you serious? * Ib: Do I look serious? I'm technically immortal. *stares into Beta's soul* * Beta: *shivers* Oh, uh, go on then! * Blue Ocean: Uh... good luck! *''hides behind a chair*'' * Red Fork: Do you want me to come too? I've dealt with Dark Shadow countless times before. * Ib: Not gonna lie, backup would be nice... * Red Fork: Then say no more, I'm going with you. * Blue Ocean: Good luck. Let me know if you live. *''hides behind the chair again*'' * Red Fork: Let's go see what's going on in that attic. * Ib: Yes. Let's go. Red Fork and Ib go into the attic, and find Dark Shadow fighting against Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch and Blade at the same time. * Red Fork: What's going on in here!? * Opposite Blast: This dark unicorn won't stop coming to the attic! * Dark Shadow: Not until you return that crystal you stole! * Electra: Oh, come on. You weren't using it, and it looks great with my eyes! * Dark Shadow: Give it back! You don't know what you're playing with! * Opposite Blast: Hey, serves you well for bothering us in the first place! * Dark Shadow: You have no idea who you're up against. Dark Shadow and the superpowered teenagers continue fighting. *Ib: Are they always like this? *Red Fork: Well, Dark Shadow can be pretty stubborn, and Opposite Blast's team can be very troublesome. Together, they form the perfect combo for constant battles. Finally, Dark Shadow defeats Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch with a powerful magic explosion. * Dark Shadow: *''takes the crystal from Electra* I'll be taking that. * Red Fork: We should probably think of a way to prevent these guys from fighting each other. * Ib: Well, by the looks of things, they're fighting over that crystal. What if we wall the crystal off from them? * Red Fork: That might work. * Ib: I can wall it off, but it might not be too durable. We just need to find a way to get it out of their hands. * Red Fork: Oh, I can take care of that. ''Red Fork teleports next to Dark Shadow. * Dark Shadow: What do you want, Red Fork? * Red Fork: Hey, the problem is that crystal, isn't it? * Dark Shadow: That gang of teenagers keeps stealing it. * Red Fork: Hey, let me take care of that crystal for you. I'll make sure they don't put their hands on it anymore. * Dark Shadow: Why should I trust you? * Red Fork: Well... A short montage of everytime Red Fork has helped Dark Shadow before IaLR is played. * Dark Shadow: Meh, I guess you're right. *''gives Red Fork the crystal* But mark my words, Red Fork. If that crystal falls into the wrong hands, it'll all be your fault. * Red Fork: I've got it covered. * Dark Shadow: Whatever... just leave me alone. *''teleports back to his room* * Red Fork: Well, we've got the crystal. Now we just have to make sure Opposite Blast and his gang can't steal it again. * Ib: Oh, that's easy. *''she takes the crystal, and surroundings it in really thick vines - complete with large nettles for defenses''* Those nettles should be powerful enough to stop magic, and deter those who try. Even if they do, that's the strongest I can make it. * Red Fork: Good. Now let's place the crystal where they'll hardly find it. Red Fork hides the crystal somewhere, and then returns. * Red Fork: There we go, no one will ever find it! * Blue Ocean: I see you survived. * Red Fork: Yes, we did. * Blue Ocean: Cool. *''continues on his smartphone*'' * Ib: And we should hope it'll settle them down. * Beta: *takes his goggles off, seeming to tweak them a bit* * Red Fork: What have you been doing on your smartphone this whole time, Blue Ocean. * Blue Ocean: Chatting. * Red Fork: With Coff- * Blue Ocean: *''covers Red Fork's mouth* Don't say it. * Red Fork: Ok... *''leaves* * Blue Ocean: That's better. * Beta: Agreed. *puts his goggles down, and just lays back to chill out* (Under Construction) Category:Stories